Many devices authenticate themselves to other devices in order to perform particular functions. For example, a card associated with a customer communicates with an automated teller machine (ATM) before functions like withdrawals or deposits may be performed. In another example, a mobile phone associated with a customer communicates with a point-of-service (POS) machine to finalize a transaction with the POS machine.
However, traditional wireless communication suffers from security vulnerabilities, such as interception. Moreover, traditional physical communication such as magnetic strips, manual entry of a personal identification number (PIN), or other physical communications, may be intercepted using card skimmers, video cameras, or other devices used to capture the physically communicated information.